vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lila Fang
Lila Fang is a lycan and sister to Zackary Fang. Both siblings attend Ascension Academy together. She is very shy and quiet often overshadowed or bullied by her brother. She is played by Bandaid. Lore Lila was born as a full human and was turned into a lycan unlike her brother Zack. Unable to fully control her powers she was given a magical earring to prevent the beast within from going berserk. After her first transformation Lila was often plagued with nightmares. Lila and her brother come from a tribe of Lycans. History Ascension They transferred to Ascension Academy together along with Jixie (Stream date May 26th). She mostly followed her brother around often apologizing for her brothers aggressive behavior. While the siblings varied in personality they were still close and care for one another. After Squads were chosen and Lila was seperated into Crystal Thorn from her brother who was placed in Vanguard she became worried about having to be independent. Transformation After a training exercise where students were taught to sneak past a spriggan by Headmaster Kareeda Akyama Lila meets with her brother Zack and Jixie in the arena (Stream Date June 27th, 2019). Zack transforms into his full Lycan form and tells Lila to remove her earring so that she may train to better control her own beast form. After Jixie removes her earring she transforms but is unable to resist the anger of the beast going berserk and attacking Zackary. The siblings fight each other off until Zack gets an opportunity to leave the arena. Lila is locked inside still on a rampage until Vanguard squad comes in to fight Lila off. Ryder is bitten on the shoulder by Lila when he attempts to reattach her earring causing the rest of the squad to attack. Augusta lets out a powerful yell as she wields ice magic and her greatsword, Kuroi Kage fires lightning magic off, and Melanie uses her blue flames. This only slows Lila down and she becomes distracted by the scent of blood coming from Jixie. Lila runs over to Jixie to attack but is then captured in dueling barrier by Ryder. With Lila subdued her earring is placed back on returning her to normal in a severely injured state. The headmaster then takes Lila to the infirmary for her to recover. Powers and Abilities *Lycanism - Lila as a lycan has a heightened sense of smell and hearing similar to a wolves, along with a moderate healing factor. She may also have the ability to transform into a more wolf like beast form. She currently cannot control her wolf form and goes berserk when changing. Trivia *Lila wears an earring on her right ear that keeps her from transforming restricting her lycan abilities and limiting her healing factor. *Lila's born surname was Ludwig, as revealed by her mother Evee in present day. Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/BandAid91 Video Clips *Lila and Zackery fight in werewolf form part 1 part 2 *Reckless Ryder charges in to try and constrain Lila who has lost control of her werewolf form *Kuroi keeps Lila at bay *Lila looses control and is locked in by Kareeda *Zackery and Melanie argue over Lila's loss of control *Lila Ludwig Gallery Stealth May 26th 2019 21 Lila Fang (Bandaid).jpg Stealth May 26th 2019 19 Lila Fang (Bandaid).jpg Lila_Movie_Poster.jpg|The Cursed. Art by LayzziSkipper. Lila_Wolf.png|Lila in her wolf form. Lila_Wolf_Head.png Category:Ascension Characters Category:Lycans Category:BandAid's characters